Si me necesitas
by Abby Elric
Summary: /INSPIRADO POR MANGA Caps. 200-201/ Después de terminada la pelea del segundo equipo, Todoroki Shouto no se sintió tranquilo. Algo asaltó su mente sin descanso. "Ojalá eso no haga que vuelva a perder la confianza en sí misma", pensó mientras llevaba a Momo Yaoyorozu a la enfermería. ¿Qué es lo que no deja a Todoroki tranquilo? ¡Gracias por leer!


**¡Hola, fandom de BnHA!**

**Vuelvo con mucho ánimo con otra pequeña historia TodoMomo. Fue algo que me nació al leer los capítulos de los enfrentamientos entre la clase A y la clase B en donde Yaoyorozu se enfrenta al equipo de Kendo. Creo que son 200 y 201 del manga. **

**Sin más preámbulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Todos los derechos a ****Kōhei Horikoshi-sensei.**

* * *

_**Si me necesitas**_

* * *

En cuánto escuchó el veredicto para el segundo combate, Todoroki suspiró. Claramente él tuvo todas sus esperanzas puestas en que el equipo de Momo ganaría, pero debía aceptar que el equipo de la clase B fue formidable. No esperó nunca tanto potencial en cuánto a Singularidades y sobre todo estrategia, en lo cual Momo es simplemente brillante.

Cuando los pequeños robots sacaron en silla de ruedas a una Momo desmayada por el sobre-esfuerzo, el chico mitad y mitad aprovechó el descanso dado por los profesores para acercarse. Observó a detalle el rostro pacífico y dormido de la pelinegra, y con una mirada de preocupación repitió en su mente lo que le expresó a Tetsutetsu.

"_Ojalá eso no haga que vuelva a perder la confianza en sí misma"_, pensó, al tiempo que, de forma casi involuntaria, acarició su cabello.

-Sensei, por favor, permítame llevar a Yaoyorozu con Recovery Girl-exclamó el muchacho, lanzando una mirada a Aizawa; este lo miró penetrante, tratando de leer lo que decía su mirada. No vio más que ligera ansiedad y preocupación. El maestro sonrió de medio lado, haciéndose especulaciones un tanto sentimentales.

-Muy amable de tu parte ofrecerte a llevarla, Todoroki. Solo no te desentiendas mucho, el descanso es corto.

Dicho eso, tomó la silla y se adentró rumbo a la enfermería. Todos lo miraron perderse con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Mmm, creo que esto romperá algunos corazones-expresó Ashido, con una sonrisita maliciosa, mientras que Toru juntó sus manos y suspiró encantada.

-Seguro ha de ser maravilloso que el chico más atractivo de la clase haga eso por ti-dijo la chica invisible, mientras que unos enojados Mineta y Kaminari murmuraban cosas como "claro, solo porque es un tipo guapo", "maldito suertudo", etc.

* * *

Una vez Todoroki llegó a la enfermería y Recovery Girl atendió a Momo, se tomó la libertad de permanecer solo un poco más a su lado. La anciana enfermera había dicho que no tardaría tanto en despertar, y siendo sinceros, Shouto deseaba estar ahí cuando ella lo hiciera. Por más que quiso, no pudo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que el ánimo de Momo decaería una vez más por algo así.

"_Si nos hubiera tocado en el mismo equipo, nunca habría permitido que llegaras a tal límite, Yaoyorozu. Te habría protegido contra todo, y…"_, se detuvo a la mitad de ese pensamiento. ¿Por qué, cuando se trataba de Yaoyorozu, sentía una inmensa necesidad de protegerla? Ella no era de porcelana, tenía una Singularidad formidable y era tan lista y fuerte como cualquiera (incluso mucho más lista que todos, debía aceptar). Pero, entonces entendió que él vio ese lado vulnerable de Momo que nadie más había visto; la había escuchado dudar de su propio intelecto, había visto cómo sus ojos se perdían en el nerviosismo y la ansiedad de no saber qué hacer, de no saberse capaz de avanzar, algo que para él era inconcebible.

Sentado frente a la camilla, con una Momo aún dormida, se perdió en sus largas pestañas y su pecho respirando tranquilamente.

"_Así dormida luce tan indefensa, tan pequeña. Tanto que podría quebrarse de nuevo por una tontería"_, exclamó en su mente, perdido totalmente en su rostro.

Una frustración desde lo hondo de su pecho lo hizo inclinarse hacia ella y tomar su mano suavemente. Todoroki no estaba conforme con eso, no podía aceptar que una mujer tan inteligente como ella se sintiera inferior, débil cuando no lo era. Esa vez, cuando les tocó pelear contra Aizawa-sensei, sintió esa misma frustración sin estar consciente de ella. Es que solo era cuestión de verla en clases siempre adelantándose a todos los problemas, resolviendo cada ecuación impecablemente, dando todo de sí como representante suplente para que el grupo se sintiera cómodo y que no les faltara nada. ¿Cómo una mujer así de increíble como ella podría pensar que era débil? Todoroki la consideraba una igual, la única, de hecho.

Poco a poco, Momo abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que divisó fue el techo blanco de la enfermería, y sintió un agarre fuerte en su mano izquierda. Al enderezarse un poco para ver, vislumbró al chico dispar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro dándole la bienvenida.

-¿Todoroki-san?-dijo con suavidad, sin entender qué hacía él ahí.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Shouto, visiblemente aliviado al verla erguirse y sentarse en la camilla.

-Aún me siento un poco mareada, pero estoy bien.

-Me da gusto.

Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente, y sus sonrisas brotaron amplias. No obstante, Shouto todavía tenía la mano de Momo entrelazada con la suya. Eso ella lo notó, y aunque se sonrojó un poco no deshizo el agarre, sentía su calidez y le gustaba tenerlo cerca, aún no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué pasó, ganamos?-preguntó mirándolo expectante, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que le dolió a Todoroki.

-No, Yaoyorozu; ganó la clase B.

Aunque la sonrisa en el rostro de Momo no desapareció, no fue capaz de disimular la aparente desilusión asomándose en sus orbes marrones, los cuáles fijó tímidamente al suelo.

-Claro, debí haber previsto todos los ataques sorpresa y cada posibilidad. No debí haber utilizado toda mi energía en ese cañón, dejé desprotegido a mi equipo. Debí haber dejado que Tokoyami-kun liderara, debí-

-Yaoyorozu.

Su voz sonó tan fuerte y pesada, que hizo respingar a Momo por la sorpresa. Al levantar la vista hacia el chico impar, una pequeña lágrima ya rodaba por su mejilla marmórea. Shouto la miraba con el ceño fruncido; no estaba molesto, más bien le dolía escucharla decir todo eso.

-Deja de hacerlo, de condenarte a ti misma. Diste tu mayor esfuerzo, estuviste formidable. No esperé menos de ti.

Momo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, escuchando atentamente lo que le decía. Se irguió un poco para tocar su hombro, y limpiar fugazmente una lágrima.

-Deja de tratarte así, no seas tan dura contigo.

No pudo contenerse más, y haciendo una mueca de profunda tristeza, se echó a llorar. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, aún avergonzada por estar siendo regañada por Todoroki. El chico por su parte la escuchó sollozar en completo silencio, sin juzgarla. En determinado punto, acarició con ternura el hombro de la pelinegra. De repente, Momo al sentirlo cerca se tiró a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo y de paso provocando que se sonrojara.

-Y-Yaoyorozu…

-¡Lo siento tanto, Todoroki-san! Tienes razón. No soy capaz de mostrarme así ante mis compañeros, tengo miedo de que me juzguen-sollozaba pegada a su pecho, aferrándose a sus brazos. Shouto pegó sus palmas en su espalda, escuchando atento.

-Todos confían en ti, Yaoyorozu. Saben lo valiente y fuerte que eres.

-Los decepcioné-

-No decepcionaste a nadie.

-¿T-Te decepcioné a ti?-susurró, haciendo que Shouto contuviera su respiración. ¿Por qué habría de importarle eso a ella? Apretó más su agarre en sus antebrazos para separarla de él y poder mirarla a los ojos. Se encontró con un rostro sonrojado y unos ojos marrones brillantes.

-De ninguna manera, jamás.

Eso hizo click en su mente y en su pecho, haciendo a su corazón latir con fuerza. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, mientras lágrimas de felicidad adornaban esta vez sus pómulos. Era tal la belleza de su rostro sonriente, que hizo sonreír también al muchacho.

-Luces mucho mejor cuando sonríes.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, sorprendiéndolo a él y a ella. Momo buscó su mirada, que no la rehuyeron pero la miraron con pena. Pero su sonrisa no hizo más que acrecentarse, y sus mejillas colorearse de un bello tono carmín.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó el chico, aún bastante cerca del rostro de ella, aunque lo suficientemente lejos para admirar su rostro completo.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Sentí que debía estar aquí, contigo, porque creí que volverías a desanimarte y perder confianza en ti misma. No me equivoqué.

Momo no pudo evitar poner una mueca de vergüenza, al sentirse tan predecible y tan tonta a la vez. No le agradó la idea que seguramente Todoroki ya tenía de ella, eso la entristeció.

-Lo siento, por causarle tal molestia a Todoroki-san.

-No es así.

Shouto tuvo que tomarla de su mentón para que lo mirara, porque ya había bajado su mirada y puesto una expresión triste y borrado su sonrisa.

-Si tú me necesitas, yo estaré. Simple.

Otra vez había hablado por impulso, algo que le era totalmente ajeno. ¿Y por qué solo le ocurría con ella? ¿Qué le provocaba de tal forma Momo para que actuara así?

"_Será alguna forma de Singularidad que solo posee ella"_, su mente externó en sus adentros, dejándolo en shock ante tal pensamiento. ¿Su consciencia estaba jugando con él? ¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de pensamientos?

Sin embargo, algo similar estaba ocurriendo en el interior de Yaoyorozu. Un sentimiento tan cálido provocado por esas palabras, golpeando con fuerza su pecho, la hizo volver a sonreír como nunca, y con un movimiento rápido y firme rodeó el cuello del muchacho, dejándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla de manera fugaz. Algo muy al estilo de ella, después de todo, pero que descolocó a Todoroki de manera estratosférica.

Ella nunca lo había besado, ni siquiera en la mejilla. Sentir sus suaves labios le hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna, asentándose en su estómago en forma de adrenalina y nerviosismo con un toque de excitación. Lo bueno es que ella no era consciente del enorme sonrojo que ocupó el rostro de Shouto en ese momento, casi haciendo que saliera humo de sus oídos. Después de todo, ninguna chica lo había besado de esa forma, mucho menos una así de hermosa, tanto que lo pusiera nervioso.

Cuando ella quiso separarse, un nuevo impulso nació en el interior de Todoroki. Dudó por una milésima de segundo, pero se dio cuenta que el nudo en su pecho no iba a desaparecer si no lo hacía. Sus labios gritaban por ello de tal manera que hasta lo podía sentir en lo más hondo de sus huesos. La detuvo sujetando sus hombros, y ella extrañada volteó a mirarlo. Las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaron, permaneciendo así mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Algo dentro de Momo se lo dijo, y ella dijo "sí" en su mente sin dudarlo. Por eso, cuando Shouto terminó con esa milimétrica distancia, pidiendo permiso con sus ojos para hacerlo, ella lo recibió.

Por supuesto que nada de eso fue planeado, fue algo que los sorprendió a los dos. Pero se encontraron a sí mismos tan dentro de ese sentimiento voraz, tan sometidos por él, sintiendo un regocijo sinigual y cómo ese nudo en sus pechos y estómagos se convertía en simple y llana felicidad, nada les importó. Fue un contacto pulcro, inocente; un beso casi santo, debido a la inexperiencia y su consecuente timidez. Estaban ya por evolucionar ese contacto, las manos de Momo aferrándose al cabello bicolor de Todoroki y a su nuca mientras que las del chico bajaban con lentitud pero con firmeza por los costados de ella, casi al llegar a sus caderas que el beso fue abruptamente cortado por el carraspeo de una voz. Ambos voltearon a la puerta donde se hallaba un Aizawa-sensei recostado en el marco, viéndolos con una media sonrisa pero sin perder la seriedad.

-El receso se terminó hace 15 minutos, muchacho.

Todoroki se mantuvo sereno, aunque por dentro sentía la vergüenza invadirlo, mientras una Momo totalmente roja se escondía en su hombro.

-Quédate aquí un poco más, Yaoyorozu, y recobra fuerzas. Cuando te sientas mejor, siéntete libre de volver al campo de entrenamiento.

-S-Sí, maestro.

Al darles la espalda y comenzar a caminar lentamente, Shouto deshizo el abrazo con suavidad. Momo seguía hirviendo de pena, sabiéndose descubierta por un maestro. Se sentía como una niñita al ser sorprendida haciendo algo indebido. Él le dedicó una última sonrisa, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, no deseaba que volviera a sentirse ansiosa o preocupada por algo más. Ella asintió, dejándolo ir.

Todoroki alcanzó a Aizawa-sensei y caminaron a la par por los pasillos, de vuelta al entrenamiento. El maestro, todavía sonriendo, lo miró rápidamente de reojo.

-No diga nada-exclamó Shouto, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su notable sonrojo.

-Sabes que no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, muchacho.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, amable para Aizawa e insoportable para Todoroki.

-Podrás ser uno de los mejores candidatos a héroe, pero no dejas de ser un muchacho en plena juventud, con derecho a vivirla-dijo Aizawa sin poder evitar que su comentario saliera con un tono jocoso que hizo estremecer al chico dispar.

-Hmph.-soltó Shouto, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando su rostro a todas luces muriendo de vergüenza.

**¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado! Si es así, no duden en agregarlo a sus Favoritos y, por supuesto, espero su retroalimentación en sus Reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima historia!**

**Abby Elric**


End file.
